Pecado Capital
by HardLohve
Summary: Cuatro son las mayores debilidades de Hodge. Los libros, la nieve. El miedo, la sabiduría. Y uno solo el por qué de su alebosía: la injusticia. El rencor se torna tentación. Y es el encierro, sumado al desaliento, lo que hace a la envidia un perdón no concedido, una rivalidad no olvidada… un Pecado Capital. —1º puesto en el reto Pecados Infernales, del foro Cazadores de Sombras.


Disclaimer: Que Clare se quede con Hodge y con el money dólar que sacó con el personaje, que a mí me bastan vuestros comentarios como trueque lucrativo. (Mentira, quiero dinero, ojú, pero son esas tonterías que dices cuando no quieres problemas con Fanfiction ni con la ley, xddd).

–…–…–

NT: El presente fanfic participa en el reto Pecados Infernales, del foro Cazadores de Sombras. (Ala, no lo digo. A ver si adivináis con qué pecado he tenido que lidiármelas esta vez). Trato de escribir sobre los personajes más abandonados de TMI, porque si no es por un reto, nadie los lee ni escribe, a los pobres. (Antes fue Luke y Valentine... ahora toca intentar darle un poco de sentido y honor al pobre Hodge). Ácida lectura. Que lo disfrutéis.

–…–…–

Si de niño alguien le hubiera preguntado a Hodge Starkweather cuál era su momento preferido del año, habría señalado al invierno como momento predilecto, sin duda alguna, y no por la comodidad y el gran gusto de poder leer acurrucado en el sillón, frente al pequeño hogar de la aún más pequeña casa de su familia en Idris, con una manta en el regazo, una taza de chocolate caliente en una mano y el libro más gordo que sus escuálidos brazos hubieran atinado a alcanzar en el estante más cercano de la biblioteca de su padre -que también- sino por las nevadas.

A Hodge le encantaba la nieve, y los días en que a Idris llegaban recién caídos del cielo, copos blancos sin cuajar, suaves plumas desprendidas con distraída altivez de las alas de los ángeles, eran sus favoritos. Podía pasarse horas y horas contemplando los níveos montículos de polvo creados a partir de la nevada, la respiración haciendo figuras de humo frente a las bocas de los viandantes que la habían expulsado con el esfuerzo de las subidas y bajadas del camino, carámbanos de hielo reflejando los rayos del sol en una tonalidad que transformaría el barrio pobre, dañado y vasto en su rotura en el que vivía en una versión nueva, un paisaje bonito y deslumbrante, en algo digno de admirar.

Al mínimo sonido de la nieve cayendo en el asféizar de la ventana del pequeño salón, él retiraría la mirada del libro para posarla en el exterior. Apartaría de una patada las mantas y el libro y todo lo que le estorbara en su camino al empañado cristal para contemplar el tapiz blanco con el que se protegían tejados y fachadas de los edificios colindantes a su casa, una mano apretada contra el frío cristal, la otra aferrada a la chaqueta descolorida heredada por su padre y remendada por su madre más veces de lo que podía contar, y todo para ser testigo del momento en que distantes destellos bailaran el el horizonte, líneas doradas revalorizando el lienzo virgen del paisaje.

Después, animado por la visión y por las llamadas de sus amigos, iría corriendo al cobertizo, agarraría con manos enguantadas el trineo de plástico que era su mayor orgullo, y se deslizaría colina abajo, el trineo silencioso tras él igual que fantasma en la noche, el viento cantando ininteligible en sus oídos, la alegría escupiendo éxtasis en su sangre. Y en el rollo de bordados que era su imaginación, más fuerte e íntimo que nunca, la sensación de que era el dueño del mundo se haría con su ensoñación y su felicidad.

Entonces sonreiría al ver el perfil de los edificios de pintura desconchada tornarse manchas oscuras al paso de su trineo, sonreiría al sentir una fina cortina de nieve en la cara y la poco gentil mordedura del aire en la piel de todos sus miembros puestos al descubierto. Sonreiría al sentirse una ola sin posibilidad de succión en el mar blanco que era el camino por el que pasaba. Y no le importaría el frío; no le importaría la humedad; no importaría siquiera el peligro de resbalar y caer en trombo pendiente abajo, porque el lienzo níveo del ambiente, el pincel broncíneo del sol, le incluirían en ese momento a él en el cuadro, haciéndole también protagonista de la estampa.

Mientras el trineo no dejara de silvar a ras de la nieve, mientras los vítores de sus amigos no dejaran de jalonar su autoestima y su corazón no dejara de latir al ritmo frenético y desbocado del viento, él podría soltar las manos, abrir los brazos al viento, reír de júbilo y de cara al cielo hasta tener la garganta resentida y ardiendo en carne viva, los cabellos revueltos, los ropajes empapados y el gracias, gracias Raziel en los labios, para reclamar suya la nevada, la estación, y convertir así al invierno en su momento predilecto por excelencia de todo el año.

El par de minutos en que le tocaba a él tirarse ladera abajo, subido al trineo y con sus amigos aguardando su turno, era su mayor momento de gloria. Durante esos dilatados segundos, él se proclamaría a gritos rey de Idris, rey del mundo, y no habría nadie que se lo negase. Nadie que le hablase de celos. Nadie que le definiese ni insinuase ni recordase qué era la alebosía.

Si de niño a Hodge Starkweather le hubieran dicho que de mayor llegaría a sentir envidia por sus amigos, él no se habría extrañado. A fin de cuentas, ya desde entonces anhelaba las riquezas de las que ilustres apellidos como Fairchild, Herondale o Lightwood hacían gala en sus mansiones o cargos políticos, ya en ese entonces deseaba gozar de igual modo del alto estatus social que disfrutaban inmerecidamente. El privilegio del que gozaban, comprado no tanto por el dinero sino por el simple apellido, eran un enredo de espinas que ejercían de muro entre él y el grupo.

Y es que sí, les envidiaba, envidiaba con todo su corazón las puertas que se abrían a ellos con tan solo la mención de sus apellidos, puertas que por ser él de una familia de economía inferior, se cerraban en su cara a cal y canto. Incluso envidiaba la capacidad que ellos tenían de despertar en él al ultraje y al desdén cada vez que aparecían con un nuevo cuchillo nefilim o con la edición más reciente del Códice de Cazadores en la mano, ya que eso le recordaba lo que él tanto carecía, lo que significaba que nunca habría motivos para que nadie lo envidiara a él.

De día, bajo el sol de los entrenamientos y combates, se sentiría feliz por sus amigos. Por todos ellos. Al irse a acostar, cuando el frío de la noche visitara la rigidez de sus mantas y su cuerpo aterido quedara vulnerable e indefenso a la mediocridad y pobreza de su familia, los celos lo invadirían. Y en años venideros volvería a recordar y a sentir el mismo ardor en el pecho cada vez que hubiera de ser testigo, nunca partícipe ni destinatario, de una muestra de un lujo que él no pudiera tener, ya fuera ésta material, espiritual o, simplemente, de independencia.

Por ello, a sus casi cumplidos cuarenta, no hay otra cosa que Hodge más deteste que lo que en su infancia más amó. La nieve. No hay peor traición que ésta aliándose con quienes, de pequeño, más envidió. Sus amigos, sus colegas ricachones, el símbolo de por sí llameante que eran los Lightwood y el predispuesto soborno demostrado por La Clave a la hora de impartir tanto a Maryse como a Robert el castigo por su participación y contribución al Círculo de Valentine.

Hermosos atardeceres se desangran en el firmamento con el curso de las semanas, las estaciones, los años, con él reducido al papel de un mirón impotente, sumando un día más de castigo, sumando un día más en la pila de calendarios que recogen sus meses de exclusión al exterior.

De nuevo refugiado tras las rendijas de un cortinaje, de nuevo arañando con las manos y el vaho del aliento el cristal frío de una ventana, de nuevo olvidadas las mantas, la taza caliente, el sillón resguardado de calor y el tomo grueso y polvoriento de un tratado nefilim, Hodge observa cómo ambos se dirigen paso a paso a los corredores, al ascensor y, finalmente, cómo avanzan resueltos y sin peligro alguno de maldición o muerte al exterior.

Restregándole su libertad. Pavoneándose del hecho de que sobre sus cabezas no pende la amenaza de una maldición. _Presumiendo de aquello que él nunca pudo obtener y que, a raíz de los acontecimientos del Levantamiento, ya nunca podrá conseguir: el poder, el renombre, el reconocimiento, las ventajas de poseer un apellido reseñable... la envidia en los demás._

_Escucha separado cómo _hablan en un lenguaje de susurros, del ansia atrapado en el aliento contenido, y los secretos versados en a saber qué mujer, qué amante de Robert.

_Aferrado al mismo sentimiento de envidia que lo vio crecer, Hodge o_dia más que nunca ser un nefilim enterrado en vida bajo el cementerio de vigas y fachadas que es el instituto, odia ser un cazador de sombras a medias sujeto a los mandatos de la Clave, odia vivir con personas cuyas miradas hablan de desprecio y cuyos saludos matutinos rezuman gélida cortesía, personas que fueron amigos, que fueron inocentes correrías de trineos en la nieve y que ahora no son más que gente que le cree superar, minimizar, eclipsar.

Mira con renovado escozor la escena que se desarrolla a sus pies, fuera, abajo, en ese exterior que tan desquiciado le tiene. El zarandeo insensible de las ramas le recuerda el soplido del viento que él lleva años y años sin sentir de forma directa contra su piel. La caída libre de los copos tras el cristal de las ventanas del instituto le recuerda la libertad que a él le arrebataron discriminada e injustamente más de quince años atrás. Y la figura de Maryse y Robert perdiéndose a lo lejos, calle adentro, logran llamar a la amargura para que hagan de centinela junto a él.

Viejas emociones resurgen en tropel de su interior igual que avalancha implacable, sensaciones de odio, de desprecio de ira y envidia arrasando con el afecto y la buena disposición que pueda sentir hacia Alec e Isabelle y el resto de niños Lightwood. Porque no es justo. Porque no es de ley. Porque no es equitativo que cometiendo y compartiendo el mismo crimen de infidelidad a La Clave, haya sido únicamente él quien tenga asegurada una cárcel en el instituto, quien tenga garantizada y aguardando abierta una tumba a las sombras del umbral de esa prisión.

La ley es dura pero es la ley. ¿No reza así el máximo axioma nefilim? Entonces, ¿por qué dicha ley no fue igual de inquebrantable con los demás? Sabe la respuesta. La nieve se lo señala, la injusticia se lo susurra. La envidia no le permite olvidar. Por linaje. Por política. Por contactos, sobornos y manipulaciones al recuerdo de lo que antaño fue una familia adinerada, respetable y conocida. Y a pesar de que los Lightwood con los que convive no son de tan alta alcurnia como, sin duda alguna, lo fueron en su día los que encabezan la estirpe de dicha familia en los árboles genealógicos, ellos siguen teniendo todo. Dinero, poder, cargo político, una familia y los movimientos de unos pasos sin censura hasta el exterior con sus calles, sus estrellas... sus nevadas.

Maryse y Robert tienen todo cuanto Hodge anhela, todo cuanto su alma entera clama por recuperar. Y por ello los odia. Los quiere. Y los envidia. La envidia es el más suave envoltorio adherido al retrato del pasado del que dispone su memoria, es el idílico telescopio con el que esculcar las acciones de su vida. Saber que pueden andar hasta el hartazgo bajo la nieve, le enferma. La mera idea de que ellos puedan alzar el rostro al cielo y atrapar con la boca esas plumas de ángeles que resbalan como nieve copiosa, lo supera; endurece su comprensión, atenta contra la lógica de la que generalmente su cerebro, separado de los estímulos enervantes de los celos, suele hacer alarde.

La locura está cerca, muy cerca, cuando oye preguntar a Max por enésima vez cómo es Idris y cuando oye responder por enésima vez a sus padres que es una ciudad bañada en oro, fortalecida en batallas, barnizada en maravillas y engrandecida por guerreros. Le atormenta la fugaz sonrisa de despedida que Maryse y Robert comparten con el pequeño al llegar a un punto concreto de la calle, mirar al montículo de nieve que les ha salido al paso y tomar rutas distintas para esquivar el trineo abandonado y arrojado en el suelo.

Le hiere como una bofetada _la esperanza de sus pasos que se dirigen a zancadas a Idris, llamados de vuelta a la capital. Le mata la felicidad de sus gestos al despedirlo con sendos ademanes de la mano y _eludir el espionaje de su mirada al traspasar finalmente el portal mágico abierto por un brujo amante de la purpurina.

Pura es la sinceridad de su adiós. Pura la felicidad que en Alec, Jace e Isabelle -quienes se han quedado remoloneando junto al portón de salida, jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve entre ellos, pues no viajarán a Idris sino hasta más adelante- despierta la nevada. Pero los sentimientos que se remueven violentos en él a cada insinuación del invierno, a cada señal de nieve en el viento son de un calibre bien distinto. Esos sentimientos hablan de rabia, hablan de soledad ininterrumpida; hablan de tristeza desbordada, hablan de dolor.

Hablan de castigo injusto, de sentencia desmedida... de celos corrosivos.

Lágrimas tiemblan en sus párpados, cólera es lo que hace tintinear el anillo de Valentine que lleva colgado al cuello contra la ventana. El anillo. De Valentine. El anillo. Levanta la mano. Sentimientos encontrados de envidia y dolor visitan su gesto. Se acaba la helada mordida del aire gélido en los orificios nasales, tiempo hace que ya no aspira esa clase de corriente fría que tiene por costumbre alojarse en los pulmones y en las costillas para robar todo el aliento que uno tenga resguardado allí.

Envidia.

Descuelga el anillo del colgante y se lo coloca en la palma abierta de la mano, mirándolo a contraluz.

Justicia.

Introduce el índice en la redonda hendidura, manteniendo los párpados fuertemente apretados, negándose a ver el resplandor que lo rodea, el torbellino de invocación y magia que lo sacude, que lo empuja a caer de rodillas al suelo en un proclamado y universal ademán de sumisión.

Instituto, cárcel, asfixia. Que al menos el castigo de estrecha vigilancia de La Clave sea igual para todos. Casa, Idris, nevadas y el final de la maldición es en lo único que piensa su cabeza, por lo único que late su corazón. Lo que guía sus movimientos y posee su razón, aclara su garganta y aplaca los remordimientos.

La envidia es grande, poderosa, imperativa al expandir su influencia en su cerebro. Si la ley es justa, debería serlo con él. Todos los días ellos saliendo a la calle. Los celos son irresistibles e insuperables. Todos los días él recluido en el mismo edificio que con los años ha terminado por aborrecer. Y no es justo, no se vale. ¿Ira? No. Celos, envidia. Envidia por todo lo que le despojaron.

–Valentine –llama con la mente mientras se remonta a la nieve, a la libertad–. Valentine –repite esta vez en voz alta mientras recae en los celos, en Maryse y en Robert, siendo consciente tal vez por última vez de ese afecto lejano que aún siente hacia Alec e Isabelle.

Una infancia de celos, una vida de injusticia.

Injusticia susurrando fin, adiós, ave atque vale en la nieve de fuera, esa vieja amiga que siglos lleva sin palpar. Injusticia siseando un mensaje de veneno y celos en la figura del hombre robusto que se materializa ante sus ojos cerrados, un último empujón de venganza por envidia, de venganza e injusticia por esos años estancados.

Si la ley es dura, él sabrá serlo también. Y que los niños Lightwood lo perdonen, pero es que no es justo su estado de recluso, así que a su alianza con Valentine no se le puede llamar abandono. Ni traición. Solo daños colaterales.

–Véndelos, véndelos, véndelos. –Murmura una insidiosa voz en su cabeza. La voz de la nieve, la voz de la ira, la voz de la envidia. Los celos devoran su apetito, la envidia se mea en los retazos de moral que conserva, la desesperación del momento se caga en el qué pasará después–. Sí, te conseguiré la copa mortal. –La justicia se ha servido. Los celos se relamen por tal hazaña.

Y lo único que se repite en su cabeza es un espérame, nieve, espérame, calle, espérame noche de estrellas, allá voy. Porque la envidia, para no variar, lo ha vendido, lo ha empujado, lo ha doblegado. Ha ejercido de pecado capital.


End file.
